Read It and Weep
by Dede42
Summary: When Rainbow Dash accidentally crashes while doing a complicated stunt and ends up in the hospital with an injured wing, Twilight suggests that she read a book to pass the time. Although Rainbow Dash hates to read, when she starts reading the Daring Do book, she's hooked. Can she finish the book before she's released from the hospital, or will she fail to finish the story?
1. Chapter 1: RAINBOW DASH CRASHES

My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Read it and Weep

A/N: Hi! So, as promised, I am posting the start of the next adventure today and I will update again on Thursday at the normal time. I hope you all had a good weekend, and while my wasn't too bad, I was looking after my sister, Panda94, and she was a bit of a handful at times, but that's actually pretty typical with her. Anyway, let's get the story moving.

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER ONE: RAINBOW DASH CRASHES**

It was a beautiful day in Equestria and Rainbow Dash was taking advantage of the clear sky to do some amazing flying tricks. Down on the ground, Pinkie Pie and Rarity were watching the performance when they were joined by Twilight Sparkle and Sunrise Blossom.

"Hey, Rarity. Hey, Pinkie Pie," said Twilight Sparkle. "What are you looking at?" And both she and her twin looked skyward.

"Rainbow Dash!" said Pinkie Pie as they watched the blue pegasus fly all over the place. "Isn't she the most daring devil? I mean, the most devilish darer? I mean-"

"She's dazzling!" Rarity declared.

Pinkie Pie liked that word. "Ooh, yeah, that's a good word. She's _dazzling_!"

"Very dazzling," Sunrise Blossom agreed.

The four ponies watched their friend's flying routine to the point that the pink pony got dizzy, and then during one particular difficult stunt, Rainbow Dash ended up hurtling toward the ground. They gasped, alarmed.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no!" Twilight Sparkle moaned.

"Incoming!" Sunrise Blossom yelped.

"Ai yi yi yi yi!" Pinkie Pie cried.

The four ponies winced when the blue pegasus did a crash landing that left a pegasus-shaped hole in the ground. "Oohh."

Pinkie Pie shook her head sadly. "So much for dazzling."

"Let's get her to the hospital," Sunrise Blossom suggested and they went to work on getting their unconscious friend out of the ground.

* * *

When Rainbow Dash began regaining consciousness, the first thing she heard was the beeping of a heart monitor, and as she slowly opened her eyes, she found herself in a hospital bed with her friends gathered around the bed, talking about her.

 _`"_ _Is she gonna be okay?"`_ Applejack wondered.

 _`"Oh, I'm so worried!"`_ said Fluttershy.

 _`"Is her face gonna stay that way?"`_ Pinkie Pie questioned.

 _`"I think she's waking up,"`_ Sunrise Blossom remarked.

Finally opening her eyes, Rainbow Dash gingerly rubbed her aching head, finding a bandage, and then she saw that her right wing was also bandaged. "Awwww," she groaned, covering her face with her forelegs.

"How is she, doctor?" Twilight Sparkle asked the doctor, who was examining the x-ray of the blue pegasus' wing.

"She's going to be fine," Doctor Horse answered, putting the x-ray into the folder and turned to the concerned ponies. "Luckily she has friends like you who got her over here in a jiffy."

Rainbow Dash struggled to sit up in the bed. "Huh, how long do I need to lie here?" she asked. "I've got things I need to do!"

"Well, that all depends on your recovery," said Doctor Horse, "but I'd say a few days minimum."

"You guys have gotta get me out of here!" the blue pegasus pleaded, not wanting to be laid up in the hospital. "I'm gonna climb the walls!"

"Ooh, just like a spider!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed and turned to Doctor Horse with an excited expression, putting her hooves on his shoulders. "Did the crash somehow give her super-duper spider powers?"

Doctor Horse stared at the pink pony for a moment and shook his head. "Nnnno, nor did it give her amazing healing powers," he corrected her, and he turned away so that she fell to the floor. "She needs to stay in bed for a few days."

"A few _days_?" Rainbow Dash repeated and groaned, falling back on the pillow. "Might as well be a few months, or a few years!"

"It's not so bad, Rainbow Dash," Fluttershy reassured her.

Applejack nodded. "I bet the chow in here is hoof-lickin' good."

"And the hospital gowns, they… match the curtains!" Rarity added, trying to helpful.

Pinkie Pie pulled aside a curtain and revealed a pony lying on the other bed and he was nearly covered with bandages. "And look! You have a roommate!"

When the blue pegasus scowled and covered herself with the blanket, Twilight Sparkle heard wheels squeaking and saw a nurse pushing a cart filled with books past the open door. Getting an idea, she hurried out of the room. She returned, magically carrying a book, and she tapped her friend's shoulder before setting it on the bed.

Rainbow Dash uncovered herself and picked up the book. "What's this?" she asked, reading the cover. "'Daring Do and the Quest for the Sapphire Stone'."

"This is the first story in the series," the purple unicorn informed her, smiling goofily. "Sunrise and I own all of them."

"It's a _really_ good series," Sunrise Blossom agreed. "The hero is a pegasus that goes on these action-packed adventures."

Rainbow Dash glanced at the book and then tossed it aside. "No thanks," she snapped, scowling at her friends. "I _so_ don't read. I'm a world-class athlete. Reading's for eggheads like you and Sunrise, Twilight. Heh, no offense, but I am _not_ reading. It's undeniably, unquestionably, uncool." She rolled her eyes when her friends burst out laughing.

"Is she serious?" Applejack snickered. "Who doesn't like to read a bang-up tale from time to time?"

"Why, a good book is almost as magnificent as silk pajamas on a Sunday morning, heh!" Rarity giggled.

Twilight Sparkle magically retrieved the book and put it back on the bed with her friend. "Reading is for everypony, Rainbow Dash!" she insisted.

"Yeah!" Pinkie Pie agreed. "I love reading, and my head isn't even close to the shape of an egg! It's more the shape of an apple, or maybe an orange, but a _big_ orange! More like a grapefruit really…" and she trailed off, losing focus once again.

Nurse Sweetheart entered the room. "All right, my little ponies," she announced. "Rainbow Dash needs her rest. You'll have to come back tomorrow." And she stepped aside to let the six ponies out.

Twilight Sparkle paused in the doorway and glanced at the blue pegasus. "I think you'd like Daring," she remarked. "She's a lot like you and not just a pegasus like Sunrise said. Adventurous, fierce, and undeniably, unquestionably, unstoppable." And she left, the door shutting behind her.

* * *

A/N: Well, Rainbow Dash isn't going to do any flying anytime soon, so will she read the book? Post your guesses in the reviews and I will see you all on Thursday to see what happens next. Bye! R&R everyone!


	2. Chapter 2: RAINBOW DASH READS

My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Read it and Weep

A/N: Greetings, MLP fans! Yup, it's time for the next chapter and to see how Rainbow Dash is going to cope while being on bedrest in the hospital. Let's check in to see how our favorite blue pegasus is doing.

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER TWO: RAINBOW DASH READS**

Tossing the book onto the nightstand, Rainbow Dash stared at the ticking clock, wishing that the time would go faster so that she could get out of there, and she was starting to go a little crazy. She first tried bouncing a ball against the wall until it bounced off the edge of the bed and rolled on the floor far out of her reach.

* * *

When it was time for lunch, Rainbow Dash wasn't happy to see that her food considered of green mush that was suppose to be peas, red jello, and when she tried to drink her juice, the glass got stuck to her face until she was able to pried it off. She played with the lamp next to her bed, turning it on and off, and then she tried telling jokes to her roommate, who couldn't really answer due to the bandages.

"…to get to the other side! Get it?" Rainbow Dash asked and sighed, giving up. "Never mind…" She shut the curtain and glanced at the clock, seeing that only an hour had passed. She growled in frustration and then sighed, banging the back of her head on the bed a few times, but it made her head hurt worse.

The blue pegasus glanced at the book and sighed again. She finally picked up the book, opened it to the first chapter, and she began reading, unenthusiastically. ""As Daring Do trekked through the tropical jungle, the wet heat sapped her energy and slowed her every step. If only she could escape this oppressive atmosphere and fly up into the cool blue sky. But her crash landing in the jungle had injured her wing and she was grounded for a few days. Few days… it might as well be a few months, or a few years!"" She paused and chuckled, having said the same thing earlier. "Huh. I'm right there with you, sister." And she resumed reading.

* * *

 _`"The mosquitoes buzzed loudly. The macaws cried from the high trees. Yet all of these distracting noises were not enough to cover the sound of the predators following her every step."`_

 _A pegasus with light gold skin, black hair streaked with three different shades of gray, rose red eyes, her cutie mark was shaped like a compass rose, and she wore a green shirt, a safari hat, and there was a bandage wrapped around her right wing. She made her way through the steaming jungle, aware of the growling and roaring going on around her._

 _She soon found herself surrounded by various big cats, which were growling and roaring, and then a white kitten appeared, mewing and then hissing. Seeing her chance, Daring Do leapt over the hissing kitten, which was then run over by the larger cats, catching a ride on one of them. The golden pegasus ran through the jungle with the cats giving chase, and when she saw a chasm ahead, she leapt into the air._

 _The cats skidded to a halt short of the chasm, watching furiously as Daring Do swung over the chasm on a vine, landing safely on the other side._

 _`"Safely landing on the other side, Daring finally allowed herself a moment to breathe."` Daring Do wiped sweat off her forehead and turned to find herself face-to-face with a large stone temple that had a cat face on the front, and it was partly covered with moss. `"She turned around to find herself face to face with the long lost temple that she had sought tirelessly for over sixty days and nights!"`_

* * *

Rainbow Dash stopped reading and hugged the book to her chest. "I hate to admit it to myself, and would _really_ hate to admit it to my friends, but… _I love this story_!" she squealed. "I, I… I love reading!" She then realized what she said and groaned. "I'm an egghead." She then looked at the book in her hooves, which she opened once again, and she resumed reading well into the night.

* * *

 _`"_ _The smell of decay and danger hit Daring Do as she peered into the dimly-lit entrance of the ancient temple."`_

 _Daring Do cautiously entered the temple, looking around at the carvings while passing the skeletal remains of past explorers and there were beetles scuttling around. When she stepped on a particular stone, it slunk into the floor with a clunk, and she was soon avoiding and dodging axes, arrows, blasts of fire, alligators snapping from the ceiling, and she landed in a chamber with a thud._

" _Phew!" Daring Do said, wiping sweat off her forehead, only to hear another clunking sound. She let out an_ _exasperated sigh_ _, and she endured even more traps until she slid down a slide and landed with a loud thud with her hat, which had five arrows sticking out of it, in her mouth._

 _She brushed the arrows off her hat, put it on her head, and turned to face a large chamber, just as a beam of sunlight came through a hole in the ceiling fell onto a pillar. On that pillar was a statue made out of pure sapphire and was shaped like two dogs holding a sapphire between their paws._

* * *

A knock on the door, pulled Rainbow Dash out of the story, and she blinked, realizing that it was morning, and when the door began to open, she quickly stuffed the book under her pillow right before Twilight Sparkle, Sunrise Blossom, and Fluttershy entered the room.

"Hi, Rainbow Dash!" they said together, walking over to the bed.

"Uh, hey, guys…" said the blue pegasus, nervously smiling and hoping that they wouldn't figure out that she'd been reading.

"We thought we'd come and cheer you up!" said the yellow pegasus cheerfully.

Twilight Sparkle magically set a box, which had a battleship-like game in it, on the bed. "We brought your favorite board game!"

"You and I can be on the same team, Rainbow," said Sunrise Blossom, joining her friend on the bed as the game was set up.

Fluttershy nodded as she and Twilight Sparkle sat on the other end of the bed. "We know how much you like to win!" she added.

"You and Sunrise can go first, Rainbow Dash!" said Twilight Sparkle.

Although she _really_ wanted to get back to the book, Rainbow Dash agreed, and soon the four ponies were engaged in a heated game.

* * *

An hour and several rounds later, the team of Rainbow Dash and Sunrise Blossom won, and they high-hoofed while Twilight Sparkle and Fluttershy cheerfully put the game away in its box. Promising to come back the next day, the three ponies left, closing the door behind them.

Once she was certain that they were gone, Rainbow Dash pulled the book out and resumed reading. "'Daring Do stood at the entrance to the central temple chamber.'…"

* * *

 _`"At last, she was face-to-face with the legendary sapphire statue!"`_

 _Daring Do started forward and paused when she saw that the floor between her and the pillar with the statue was shaped like a checkerboard with different kinds of animals on each square. Frowning, she examined the room, noting that there were clusters of holes between the pillars on either side of the room, and she kicked a small stone onto the board._

 _It landed on one of the stone squares and it clinked as it sunk. Moments later, arrows fired out of the holes and into the opposite wall._

' _I was right, it's a trap,' Daring Do thought. "Hmm, there must be a pattern here," she muttered, eying the animals. "What do all these animals have in common? Ah-ha! These animals are all predators… except… rats!" She stepped onto one of the rat squares, and when nothing happen, she leapt from square to square with a few close calls, and then she landed on the other side. "Phew!"_

 _Daring Do stepped up to the pillar, her eyes fixed on the sparkling statue. She made sure that there wasn't any traps before she grabbed the statue with her mouth and turned away, putting it into her hat. Just then there was a grinding noise, and she turned to see that a section of the pillar was rising up. It rose a way before disappearing into a hole and then the whole room started rumbling._

 _Realizing that she'd set off another trap, Daring Do went to step on the board when it crumbled away, revealing bubbling lava that was starting to rise, forcing her to back up onto the pillar while the tall pillars on either side of wall toppled into the lava. Realizing that the only way out was the hole in the roof, she leapt from pillar to pillar before finally leaping into the air, catching the edge of the hole with her mouth._

 _Daring Do began pulling herself up when a blast of hot air knocked her up into the sky, and then she ended up crashing to the ground outside the temple with a loud thud! Groaning, she pushed herself up when a strange-looking creature with dark blue fur, with pale blue belly and hands, dark blue hair with lighter blue highlights, creepy yellow eyes, a tail with a hand on the end, and red/gold jewelry on its body. It looked like a mutant dog and it opened its' mouth to speak-_

* * *

"Hello, Rainbow Dash!"

Rainbow Dash blinked and quickly hid the book again when Rarity, Applejack, and Pinkie Pie entered the room.

"How's our patient doing today?" Rarity asked, smiling.

"Ugh, we need to get some fresh air in here," Applejack complained, walking over to the window when she saw that the blue pegasus was sweating. "You're lookin' sweatier than a pig wrangler on a summer's day."

Rainbow Dash smiled nervously. "Uh, well, guys, thanks for visiting, but-" she began.

Nurse Snowheart at that _exact_ moment with her cart and a tray of the hospital food. "Okay, now, dinner time for Rainbow Dash."

"Oh, just in time," said the blue pegasus, actually glad to see the disgusting food for once. "I am _sooo_ hungry." And she accepted the tray, but her friends gathered around.

"Oh, well, don't mind us, Rainbow Dash," said Rarity.

Applejack nodded. "Yeah, just go ahead and eat up." And Pinkie Pie also nodded.

Rainbow Dash looked between her friends and then she proceeded to making exaggerated eating noises, messing with the food, and her friends started having second thoughts.

"Uh, on second thought-" said the grey unicorn uneasily.

"Uh, we'll see you tomorrow, Rainbow Dash, aheh…" said the pink pony and they left, shutting the door.

Once they were gone, the blue pegasus spit out the food, pulled out the book, and she resumed reading. "'You thought you could evade me and capture the relic for yourself, but you are sadly mistaken, Miss Do.'"

* * *

" _And now, you shall meet your doom!" Ahuizotl cackled, holding the statue in one hand and a cat-shaped whistle in the tail hand. Putting it to his mouth, he blew on the whistle. Seconds later, the big cats and the kitten appeared, surrounding Daring Do. Thrilled, Ahuizotl laughed manically._

* * *

Rainbow Dash, who now had her blanket on her head, blinked. "Whoa! Who is this dude?" she wondered before she resumed reading once again.

* * *

A/N: Yup, there is no way Rainbow Dash is going to avoid reading after this story is done. I should know, I _love_ to read books, just not romance books. But give me a good mystery, a good fiction, or even a good scifi book, and I'm there! Heck, I don't mind reading cookbooks if they have recipes that I want to try out. So, I will see you all on Tuesday for the next installment. Bye! R&R everyone!


	3. Chapter 3: RAINBOW DASH CHECKS OUT

My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Read it and Weep

A/N: Hey, guys, I'm back and I have an important announcement. So, I have a morning shift at the movie theater on Thursday and normally I would update again tomorrow, but I have a doctor's appointment to have him look at my toe, which was worked on back in October and is taking forever to heal. (I will say it had to do with the toetail growing the wrong way) So, I will try to update on Friday, and if not, then you can expect an update a week from today. I know it's a bummer, but that's how it goes with real life. Anyway, time to see how Rainbow Dash is doing with her book reading.

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER THREE: RAINBOW DASH CHECKS OUT**

 _Ahuizotl cackled as the cats tied Daring Do to a platform in a different room of the temple. She struggled against the ropes and glared at the dog-creature._

" _You won't get away with this, Ahuizotl!" she vowed, panting._

" _But I already have," Ahuizotl retorted smugly and pulled a nearby lever, which set off another trap. Cackling, he and his cats exited the room as the walls began closing in with spikes sticking out of them._

 _Seeing this, Daring Do let out an exasperated sigh. "Not again…" She kept struggling against the ropes as spiders crawled over the spikes, cobras came hissing out of a nearby hole, and soon sand began appearing, making the platform sink. "Quicksand!"_

 _`"Rainbow Dash? Rainbow Dash?"`_

* * *

Rainbow Dash, who was hiding under the blanket of the bed with the book and a lantern filled with fireflies, blinked and uncovered her head to see Doctor Horse. "H- oh, good evening-" she began.

"Morning," Doctor Horse corrected her.

The blue pegasus blinked and saw that it was indeed morning. "-morning. Doc."

"Have you been up all night?" Doctor Horse asked, eying the lantern.

Rainbow Dash quickly grabbed the lantern. "Uh, of course not." She quickly blew the fireflies away.

"Well, I'll be quick," said Doctor Horse. "Congratulations, Rainbow Dash, we're checking you out of the hospital."

"What? Later today?" the blue pegasus asked, biting her hoof.

Doctor Horse shook his head. "No. Right now!"

"Right now?!" Rainbow Dash repeated, alarmed. "'Right now' right now?"

Doctor Horse nodded. "'Right now' right now," he opened the door and two nurses rushed in with a wheelchair.

Rainbow Dash struggled against them as they removed both the hospital gown and the bandages from her wing. "But I don't feel better!" she protested.

"Now take it easy, Rainbow Dash," Doctor Horse advised as the nurses pushed the blue pegasus out of the room, leaving the book under the blanket of the bed. "Remember to stay off that wing for a week."

* * *

The door to the hospital opened long enough to shove Rainbow Dash out, and it closed again. She sat there for a moment and then she realized that she didn't have the book.

"How will I ever find out what happens to Daring Do?!" she wailed.

* * *

Getting out of the wheelchair, Rainbow Dash paced in front of the hospital, upset that she hadn't been able to finish the book. "Is Ahuizotl going to get away with the statuette?" she wondered. "What's gonna happen to Daring?!" She then remembered who had copies of the book. "Ah-ha! Twilight and Sunrise both have a copy of the book!" She then stopped, realizing something else. "Uh, but I can't ask them after I called them both eggheads and all…"

She fell back on her back and rolled to her side, holding her stomach. "Ugh, this is making me sick all over again!" She then got an idea.

* * *

Moaning, Rainbow Dash staggered into the hospital lobby, and this got the attention of the nurses and Doctor Horse. "Owww…" she grunted in pain unrealistically and flopped onto a nearby cushion. "Oh, the pain… the pain!"

"Rainbow Dash!" Doctor Horse exclaimed, hurrying over to her. "What are you doing here, a-anything wrong?"

"Well, uh, my wing!" the blue pegasus gasped, extending her wings. "It's still hurtin', Doc." And when he touched her left wing, she yelped. "Oh, ouch! Right there."

Doctor Horse frowned at her. "I was touching your good wing."

"Uh, right," said Rainbow Dash, thinking quickly. "Well, I think that one's hurting now too."

Doctor Horse chuckled. "I think I know what the trouble is," he remarked. "A severe case of lazy-itis."

"B-But, you got me all wrong, Doc!" the blue pegasus protested as she was shoved back outside by the nurses, the doctor following them. "I'm not being lazy!"

"You're fine, Rainbow Dash," Doctor Horse assured her. "Give it some time and you'll be right back in the swing of things." And he went back inside.

"Good day, Rainbow Dash," said Nurse Sweetheart, and she went back inside.

Nurse Snowheart nodded. "Take care!" And she also went back inside.

Rainbow Dash groaned and flopped onto the ground. "What am I gonna do?" she wondered. "I'll never get to sleep without knowing what happens to Daring Do!" She then smiled. "…Which may not be such a bad thing…"

* * *

A/N: Uh oh, I've seen that smile before whenever one of my sisters have been up to something. So, hopefully I will post the next chapter on Friday and if not, I will see you all again on Tuesday. Bye! R&R everyone!


	4. Chapter 4: NINJA DASH SNEAKS IN

My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Read it and Weep

A/N: Hi, MLP fans, I am back and as promised, I am updating today! Yup, so I did see the doctor and learned that the reason why my toe is taking so long to heal is because I'm suppose to be soaking it at least three to four times a day. I hadn't been doing that, so I've learned an important lesson.

Dr. Hooves: Yes, be sure to do as your doctor tells you to do.

Dede42: Exactly.

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER FOUR: NINJA DASH SNEAKS IN**

That night, when the lights in the hospital went out, Rainbow Dash came out of her hiding place in the bushes, and she was dressed like a ninja. She started for the front door when she saw a light shining through the crack, and hid herself. Night Watch came out to check on things with a flashlight in his mouth, and he had no idea that a certain blue pegasus was crawling up the side of the building to an open window.

* * *

Gaining entrance, Rainbow Dash snuck through the hallway, avoiding the doctors and nurses walking around, and then she saw moonlight fall on the door to the room she'd been staying in. Opening the door, she entered the room, crept past the sleeping pony, and went up to the bed she'd been in.

The blue pegasus blinked when she saw that an old pony was sleeping in the bed. Frowning, she looked under the bed and found the book. Grinning, she crawled under the bed, opened the book, and she resumed reading.

* * *

 _Daring Do struggled against the ropes as the room continued to fill with sand, the walls were still closing in, and it didn't help that the spiders and snakes were crawling all over her._

" _Feels like the harder I struggle," she grunted, "the tighter the ropes get!"_

* * *

"Help! Burglar, burglar!" the old pony, named Fuzzy Slippers, shouted, pulling Rainbow Dash out of the story once again. "Somepny's trying to steal my slippers!"

The blue pegasus shot out from under the bed and held up the book. "I'm not trying to steal your slippers, I'm trying to steal this book!" she snapped and when an alarm went off, she bolted out of the room.

* * *

Nurse Sweetheart appeared. "Stop, thief!" She shouted and the other ways were blocked, too.

Realizing that one of the nurses was on the short side, Rainbow Dash raced past her and tried to fly. However her injured wing cramped up, and she crashed into the book cart. Sitting up, she realized that the book was buried under other books, and she had to flee without it.

* * *

The blue pegasus fled the hospital, being chased by the guard, nurses, and doctors, plus a barking dog, and her escape was similar to that of Daring Do. Reaching the town, she lead them on a chase, and ran past Sugarcube Corner.

Opening a window, Pinkie Pie poked her head out and yelled at their fleeing forms. "Hey, no pony invited me!"

* * *

The group raced around the boutique, waking up Rarity.

"Huh! Hasn't _any pony_ heard of beauty sleep?"

* * *

Rainbow Dash was running past the library and nearly ran into Twilight Sparkle, and the group caught up.

"Rainbow Dash, what in the world is going on?" Doctor Horse asked as they were joined by Sunrise Blossom, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, and Applejack. "Why are you stealing slippers?"

A patient named Screwy was still barking when Night Watch noticed her. "Hey, get back to the hospital!" he snapped and chased her back toward the hospital.

Applejack watched them go and turned back to her friend, who had lowered the hood on her outfit. "What's all the ruckus?" she asked.

"Mmm, I'd say it's more of a fracas than a ruckus," Pinkie Pie suggested.

"What's going on, Rainbow Dash?" Twilight Sparkle asked her friend.

Rainbow Dash sighed and hung her head in shame. "I'm an egghead."

"Pardon?" Rarity asked, confused.

"See, I was trying to get back into the hospital to finish the last chapter of-" the blue pegasus began.

"-'Daring Do and the Quest for the Sapphire Statue'!" the purple unicorn finished.

Rainbow Dash nodded sadly. "You got me."

"You snuck back into the hospital to get the book?" Sunrise Blossom asked, surprised, and her friend nodded.

"Wow," Twilight Sparkle remarked, "I knew the book was good, but I didn't know it could drive a pony to petty theft!"

" _Good_?" the blue pegasus repeated as Doctor Horse and the nurses left to return to the hospital. "Try _awesomely amazing_. That book is undeniably, unquestionably, un-put-down-able! But then I had to put it down; I was sent home before I could finish it." She sighed sadly and wistfully.

The twins both chuckled. "Well, we're glad that's all this is about."

"There's no reason to go around causin' a ruckus-" Applejack began and rolled her eyes when Pinkie Pie shouted "Fracas!". "…causin' a _fracas_ just because you like to read."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Rainbow Dash agreed, and they went back to their homes to get some sleep.

* * *

A/N: I know what it's like to be reading a _really_ good book and being unable to put it down. See you all on Tuesday! Bye! R&R everyone!


	5. Chapter 5: RAINBOW FINISHES THE BOOK

My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Read it and Weep

A/N: Alright, MLP fans, here is the final chapter for this story, and I'm pleased to say that I have been following the advice that the doctor gave him, and my toe is doing a lot better. Still have some healing to do, but there is improvement. That's right, always follow your doctor's advice to the letter if you want to get better. Wait, did I just do a rhyme?

Pinkie Pie: You sure did.

Dede42: Weird, where did that come from?

Pinkie Pie: No idea!

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER FIVE: RAINBOW FINISHES THE BOOK**

The next morning, Rainbow Dash returned to the library, and Twilight Sparkle presented her the collection of _Daring Do_ books while Spike was sweeping the floor.

"Like I said," said Twilight Sparkle, removing the first book from the shelf with her magic, "I have every book in the series, and you can borrow them all, any time you like!"

"Oh, thanks, Twilight," the blue pegasus said gratefully. "I'm sorry I made such a big deal about all of this. I thought reading was just for smart ponies like you and Sunrise."

The purple unicorn smiled. "Rainbow Dash, just because you're athletic doesn't mean you aren't smart!"

"Yeah, just look at me!" said the baby dragon, kissing his muscles until he saw the look that the two ponies were giving him. Scowling, he picked up his broom and went back to sweeping the floor.

"Reading is something everypony can enjoy, if they just give it a try," Twilight Sparkle added.

"Yeah, I get it," Rainbow Dash agreed. "I shouldn't knock something until I've tried it."

The purple unicorn nodded. "That's a great lesson," she agreed, "and it would make a great letter to the Princess."

Realizing that her friend was right, the blue pegasus turned to Spike. "Didja get all that?" she asked eagerly.

The baby dragon nodded. "Yeah?"

"Great!" said Rainbow Dash. "You write the letter, I've gotta finish this book!" She grabbed the book with her mouth, making Twilight Sparkle duck, and she raced out of the library to go home.

* * *

 _Daring Do continued struggling against the ropes as the sand continued rising and she glanced at the lever. Getting an idea, she hooked her hat onto one of her high-legs, pulled one end with her teeth, and she released her hat._

 _It went flying through the air, pinging off several walls, bounced off the sand as she took a breath before being buried by the sand, and it hit the lever before landing on the rising sand once again. The lever popped upward and the walls retracted with the spikes and creatures disappearing, and the sand drained away._

 _Daring Do gasped and coughed when she was freed of the sand. She freed herself of the ropes as the door slid upward, and she retrieved her hat, putting it on._

" _Another day, another dungeon!" she declared and hurried out of the room._

* * *

 _Ahuizotl was in his stronghold, stroking the kitten with one hand, and he was laughing evilly while holding the statue with his tail-hand. "With Daring Do out of the way, the world will suffer mightily at my hands," he cackled. "I am victorious!" And he laughed._

 _Just then, Daring Do swung by on a vine, snatching the statue out of his tail-hand, and she flew onto a nearby cliff. "I'll take that!"_

" _Huh? Wha—? Noooooooo!" he wailed, shaking a fist at the golden pegasus._

 _Daring Do smirked as she secured the statue in her hat once again. "Better luck next time, Ahuizotl!" she taunted before running off into the sunset._

" _Curse you, Daring Do!" Ahuizotl roared and then he sat down on the sones, crying like a big ol' baby._

* * *

"And so, with Ahuizotl defeated, and the sapphire statue secured…" Rainbow Dash read, now on the final page of the book. "…The world was safe and sound once again, thanks to Daring Do!" She sighed in admiration, set the book down, and grabbed the next book off the stack that she'd borrowed from Twilight Sparkle.

Settling back on her bed, the blue pegasus read the title. "'Daring Do and the Griffon's Goblet'. Awesome!" she squealed, opened the book, and she began reading eagerly. _'I_ so _can't wait to see what kind of adventure she'll have to get the Griffon's Goblet!'_

* * *

A/N: And this story is official over! See you all on Thursday for the next adventure! Bye! R&R everyone!


End file.
